High School with Demigods
by CartaQ
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's okay... Anyway, it's kind of clichéd, but I hope you like it. It's about the Seven, Reyna, Nico, and Thalia going to school together and a jealous mortal trying to break them up. There will be no Thalico. Rated K because of no bad language or suggestive themes. Thanks!


**Hi, so I'm CartaQ. This is my first story, and it is inspired by The Goode and the Bad, by booklover86, and Mortals, by dauntlessdemigodsshadowhunter. Yes, some moments are the same, but believe me when I say I just had to do that because the moments were so incredibly awesome. If any of the authors have a problem with that, I sincerely hope that they contact me, as I would be happy to try to work out any problems. This is my first fanfiction, so it's not too good. Thanks for reading!**

I had a major crush on Percy Jackson. You know, the captain of the swim team, with that messy black hair, and the sea green eyes... We had been best friends for two years now. I was planning to ask him out tonight. We had a study date at his house. I knew his mother, and she was the nicest person I had ever met.

Time Skip

While I'm over at his house, I find I'm not really listening to his talk about our Greek mythology unit and whatnot. I'm more interested in those eyes... Concentrate! I mentally chided myself. I was just about to ask him to our Fall Dance when the doorbell rang.

I didn't expect this.

There are nine people standing outside Percy's door. The first one I saw was a small curly-haired Latino boy that vaguely resembled a Santa elf, complete with a mischievous expression. The second is a punk-looking girl that had a shirt that said "Death to Barbie" on it, silver chains on her wrist, and a tiara on her head that didn't blend with the rest of the outfit. The third was a hot, tall blond boy with a scar on his upper lip. The fourth was a girl that looked Native American, with caramel skin, dark, choppy hair, kaleidoscope eyes, and a blue feather braided into her hair. She was on the arm of the blond boy. The fifth was a boy that looked to be possibly Italian, with olive skin, silky black hair, and a dark jacket. The sixth was a girl with cocoa skin, cinnamon hair, and luminous gold eyes. She must have had contacts. The seventh was a girl with glossy black hair pulled back into a tight French braid and obsidian eyes. She was beautiful in a cold, regal way. The eighth was a gorgeous, tanned blonde with stormy grey eyes that looked like they were calculating the best way to defeat you. The ninth was a tall, muscled Asian boy. I took a step back. "Uh, can I help you...?" "Is Percy here?" inquired the blonde. I put a hand on my hip and drummed my fingers against myself. "Yes, why?" They all barged into the room. I was taken aback by this odd, seemingly random group all here to see Percy. He was MY best friend, after all. And soon to be boyfriend. I knew him better than anyone else. But when Percy turned around to see the grey-eyed blonde, he dashed across the room as if she was his lifeline. When they kissed, I felt like my heart was breaking and shattering into a million pieces. Percy had never mentioned a girlfriend before. They looked totally and completely in love, but I just knew that Percy and I were destined to be together. Couldn't he see how much better I would be for him? They finally broke apart. "Gods, Annabeth, what are you doing here?" One of Percy's quirks was that he said gods instead of God. I had always wondered why. I bet she didn't know. "Why are all of you guys here?" he asked, not unenthusiastically. "Guess what, Percy?" said the Santa elf. "We're going to SCHOOL here. Yaaaaaay." Said the punk girl sarcastically. Percy winced. "Chiron made us." explained the golden-contact girl. "Where are you staying?" "Well, Ze-"Leo!" hissed the blonde. "Shut the Hades up!" "Ah, I mean, our ehm, extended family, bought us an apartment." explained the Latino- Leo? "I have to admit, it will be funny to see Reyna in a regular school." remarked Percy. The black-haired Ice Queen girl turned to look at him. "Not funny." she said coldly, then curled her hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach, hard. He didn't look like he had felt it at all, which was a little creepy. It looked like it had hurt her more than him. She looked like she was used to giving orders. "Hey, Izadora, these are my friends from camp- Reyna" he gestured to the Ice Queen, "Jason," he pointed to the blond boy, "Piper," was Miss I-Cut-My-Hair-With-Safety-Scissors, "Frank," the tall, bulky Asian, "Thalia" was the punk princess, "Leo" he pointed to the Latino, "Nico," he gestured to the Italian boy, "Hazel," was Fake Golden Eyes, and "lastly, but not least, my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth." Annabeth laughed and wrapped her around Percy. "Oh, cool." I tried to sound casual. I needed to break them up, and I needed to do it soon.


End file.
